Activity in this project during FY 81 has consisted entirely of statistical analysis of data obtained previously, and preparation of a review article based on that analysis and literature search (Dr. Symmes). No new electrophysiological results have been obtained, in part due to space renovation and in part due to greater emphasis on collecting and analyzing data related to other projects within the Section.